


Surprise, surprise!

by SilentMoonKnows



Series: Moments We Create. [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Partying, Say what now?!, Unexpected Suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait she's who now?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Descendants or any of it's characters.

"Here you go Evie" Doug said as he handed me a crystal glass containing a shimmering blue liquid, ''Blueberry Punch have you had it before?" he asked as he handed me the glass. We were sitting in one of the tables surrounding the entrance of the Prep. Everything was beautiful, everyone was smiling and laughing and my friends those who I considered family were having the time of their life. We were going to get our own happily ever after and just the thought of it had me smiling like a maniac, I didn't even care if I got any wrinkles because of it!

"No" I said shaking my head before taking a tentative sip from the glass. My mouth exploded with flavor, it was sweet but sour at the same time but it was good, really good, "Its delicious. Thank you Doug" I said flashing him my pearly whites making him turn red from ears to neck, it was adorable!

"So ... are you ready for the test in Chem class?" he asked all of a sudden as he sat next to me. I felt a twig of disappointment that he wanted to talk about class and not us, maybe I was reading the signs wrong...?

"I think I'm going to do better than last time. Maybe even better than you" I said giving him my best smile. 

"Better than my Doug that seems impossible!" a beautiful and delicate voice spoke from behind us and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise and and well nervousness since the one and only Snow White was standing before us. She was wearing a beautiful ball gown, it had a hint of blue, with yellow and red just like the color of her lips. She was wearing a delicate bow which was also red and make-up that looked breathtaking.

"Your Doug?" I squeaked out just as he said, "Mother!"

I turned towards him my eyes feeling as if they were going to pop out of their sockets, "Mother?! But I thought... I thought... you said you were named after all the dwarfs!"

Snow White chuckled, "He is, I wanted to show them my love and what better way than naming my first born after all of them"

"Oh" I breathed out still thunderstruck. Now that she mentioned it, he was always hanging out with all the Princes... and really good friends with all of them and he did always signed his name; Doug W. . OMG!!! Doug was a prince!

"So your my sister then?"

"Wait what?!" Doug and I said in union making a few heads turned towards us.

"Well wanting it or not your mother is my adopted mother making you my adopted sister." she said simply. Oh my I was so going to faint, she ... but Doug ... that meant ...

"But I don't want to be your sister, I don't want to be a princess I want to be with Doug" Doug gasped but I kept looking at here with knew found determination.

"Is it because he's a Prince?"

"No it's because he's Doug and he was nice and kind and ... and Doug when nobody really ... its just ... its hard to explain but I wanted to be with Doug he makes me happy and wants me for me". I felt my cheeks heat up but ignored it, "Will you give me your permission to be with Doug?"

She chuckled, "In my time the boy was the one to asked."

"Time's have changed."

"So they have. Have fun you two, Doug dear your Father want's to have a word with you later my dear" she said before walking away and leaving us alone. I turned to Doug who almost the same shade of red as his suit, "So what was that about Chem class?"

 


End file.
